Almost Weightless
by frozen dinner
Summary: "I just hope the faucet is loud enough to cover the sound of my dinner coming back up my esophagus." - Tenten's past, present, and future; a heartbreak, an eating disorder, and lots of decision making. SasuTen. NejiTen.
1. Prologue

| **Almost Weightless** |

"_I just hope the running water is loud enough to cover the sound of my dinner coming back up my esophagus._" A story about Tenten's past, present, and future, a heartbreak, an eating disorder, lots of decision making. SasuTen. NejiTen.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_I reached for the faucet knob after I slammed the bathroom door shut. After double-checking the lock is on, I made my way to the porcelain throne. Instead of sitting down, I got on my knees and shoved my inside my throat._

_ It doesn't matter if my nails are brittle and chipped. It doesn't matter if the inside of my throat is raw. It doesn't matter that I'm shaking all over. The only thing that matters right now is getting that 257-calorie apple pecan salad out of my system._

_ I just hope the running water is loud enough to cover the sound of my dinner coming back up my esophagus.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_ Counting calories, cutting meals, over exercising, and making myself throw up. But you see, I wasn't always like this… I used to be healthy. Until a guy ruined me._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>**I hope the prologue's interesting enough for you guys. Please review, I really want to hear feedback on this story. **  
><strong>The next chapter is going to start months in the past. **  
><strong>


	2. The Stilts

| **Almost Weightless** |

"_I just hope the running water is loud enough to cover the sound of my dinner coming back up my esophagus._" A story about Tenten's past, present, and future, a heartbreak, an eating disorder, lots of decision making. SasuTen. NejiTen.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The Stilts<strong>

.**  
><strong>

**Five Month Earlier**

I am dating Sasuke Uchiha. In fact, we have been going out for almost three months.

.

Truth be told, how we got together was a complete fluke. He played in a band called The Stilts, which I later found out that was named after the clowning instruments of two poles instead of the beautiful tri-coloured bird because Naruto, the lead singer of the band insisted that stilts are "fun" and it sounded "cool". And me? I just happened to be there.

.

.

The Stilts were a local band that was desperately trying to get the attentions of the major labels and played at every venue that they could get their hands on. They were well known throughout our high school, and popularity was certainly not an issue for them.  
>I was friends with their bassist, Temari, a dirty-blonde with a huge ego. We got along fine due to our similar interests, but when we got into fights, it is the ugliest thing you'll ever come across. She had a thing for their drummer, Shikamaru, a dark haired stoner with an IQ over 200. Shikamaru was very laidback, sometimes missing classes with the excuses of "cloud watching"; the guy never does any work when he shows up either but always ended up excelling in every test and exam. Temari and Shikamaru's personality clashed, a lot; but maybe that's what you would call "opposites attract". Naruto was a skinny-framed kid who ate a lot, an oxymoron, but he made it work. The band made constant Mickey D and Ichiraku runs, but his stomach works like a black hole: sending everything he ate into another dimension and never gaining a pound. He is always grinning like there's no tomorrow, and the one who knew everyone, the one with all the connections. If Naruto had all the connections, then it was Sasuke who had all the monetary backings. His family was the owner of Uchiha Entertainment Corp., and if he wanted to, with one nod from Papa Uchiha, the Stilts could go from zero to hero in point two seconds flat. Stubborn as he is, Sasuke insisted that he wanted to make it on their own, I suppose it's to prove that he is no less than his child-star turned singer older brother, Itachi.<p>

.

I met Sasuke the first lunch break of my senior year, it was when I got out from the lunch line and saw Temari waving at me from one corner of the cafeteria, inviting me to sit with the band.

"I can't believe that we've been friends for this long and I still haven't introduced you to the band properly." She beamed.  
>"Well, technically it was only during summer, and you know how I'm always away visiting family." I laughed, setting down my lunch tray on the table, "I'm Tenten by the way." I waved instead of offering out my hand for a shake since all of them looked a bit preoccupied.<p>

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Lead singer of the band, The Silts! Sorry, but teme here's a but slow at introductions and warming up to people." The orange clad kid stuck out his tongue and pointed at the more silent boy sitting beside him and went back to finishing his ramen.

"So… Temari, you still haven't told me the entire story about how you came to be in this band." I continued, exerting a bit effort into making a conversation.

"I got rid of the bitch who was the bassist before me." The blonde girl chuckled as she dug herself deeper into the chest of Shikamaru who was in the corner. "If he was the prize, you would have participated too." Temari turned around and touched lips briefly with the borded looking guy, then let out a whole hearted laugh, "Worth every second of the fight."

I nodded for her to continue her story, Temari was aggressive when it came to something that she wanted, and this guy seems like just the case.

"Shika here had some trouble with the previous bassist who liked him a bit _too much_." She paused to make emphasize on the last two words of the sentence, "What's her name again? – Oh right!_Pig_." Temari stopped again, this time adding venom as she spat out the word and went on from there, "_Ino_. That little slut needs to learn when to keep her hands to herself…"

I spaced out from Temari's words, occasionally catching a word or two; I was focused on the boy who sat across from me. He had midnight coloured hair and eyes, and dressed himself in more darker toned clothes. His eyes focused on the paper and his calloused fingers gripped the pencil and led it across the surface. _He must be the lead guitarist, Sasuke Uchiha_; I've heard a lot about him from Chiharu, the school's _gossiper_: famous older brother, rich family, good looks, this guy's got it **all**.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha." Temari's sudden words startled me, her lips forming into a devious smile, "Like what you see?" Before I was to able to get a word out, she continued with the introductions: "The blondie here is too energetic for his own good, I suggests you stay away from him." Temari finished with a wink towards me.

.

It turns out we had three classes together: Art, English, and Calculus; Sasuke and I that is.

.

The first time we talked was in Art when he asked if I had an eraser that he could use for the period. I didn't hesitant and handed him my best drawing eraser; he didn't return it.

The second time we had a conversation was in Calculus, it was raining that day. He turned around to look outside and commented: "Nice weather we are having eh?" I managed a simple "Yeah."

.

The first time we kissed was when Naruto made everyone in the band along with me take a "shortcut" through a forest because it was good _friendship bounding_. Even though it sounds like what my cousin Lee would do, everyone complied. We ended up being caught up in a storm and had to go to his house to dry off. Sasuke and I ended up under on the same couch and under the same blanket. His lips were the taste of dark chocolate, rich and inviting. It was my first kiss.

The very next day he asked if I would be his girlfriend, I was very confused, and he simply replied that he was a man of speed. And gave me a peck on the cheek before walking off.

.

The first time I went to his house I was intimidated. It was massive and I did not know how to react. His mother was very welcoming while his father carried the stern businessman look; his brother was never home due to his busy schedule. That night he sang me "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star".

**Twinkle, twinkle, little star,**  
><strong>How I wonder what you are.<strong>  
><strong>Up above the world so high,<strong>  
><strong>Like a diamond in the sky.<strong>  
><strong>Twinkle, twinkle, little star,<strong>

**How I wonder what you are.**

That night, I fell asleep while holding on to my phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>:

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter C: I have a feeling that this is going to be a long story, so stay seated haha. Please Review; it would mean a lot to me ;~;

Thank You: 1996irl, DarkAnonymous324, JeasusLuver123


End file.
